Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken
|volume_1= March 6, 2013 |volume_2= January 10, 2014 |volume_3= October 7, 2014 }} Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken (スーパーダンガンロンパ2 七海千秋のさよなら絶望大冒険) is a manga adaption of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair through Chiaki Nanami's perspective. It was written and illustrated by Karin Suzuragi. Gallery Comic blade 2013-08.jpg Comic blade 2013-10.jpg Covers Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Volume 1 (Front Cover) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 1 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Volume 1 (Back Cover) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Volume 2 (Front Cover) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Volume 3 (Front Cover) Summary Chapter 1 The introduction begins with Chiaki Nanami's love for games with all genres. She then wakes up in Class 77-B where she meets Nagito who explains Hope's Peak Academy and its entrance ceremony. Chiaki remembers the academy is suited for those with ultimate talents, And she is now one of the Academy's students. Then Hajime Hinata steps in, wondering why he doesn't recall wandering inside the school ground. But Chiaki slightly yawns and remarks that It's a little strange for everyone to commonly lose a part of their memories. All of a sudden Monokuma's sudden appearance surprises the students. Before he could even continue what he wants for the students to do, He suddenly gets flung away by Usami, the teacher of Class 77-B. She transports the students to Jabberwock Island for a field trip. The Ultimates were just utterly confused and lost about where they are or what to do. Byakuya Togami gets suspicious about Usami, wondering if she has some sort of a scheme. Nagito suggests that everyone should introduce themselves, which they did including their talents. Hajime Hinata doesn't remember his talent, Not even Nagito can find anything on the internet thread regarding his information. Chiaki Nanami was the last to introduce herself, but she falls asleep while standing up. Chiaki Nanami's POV re-calls the locations on Jabberwock Island that she and other Ultimates have discovered. An inactive Airport, A farm with a few animals, A food market called Rocket Punch Market filled with food and daily needs, and a hotel with a restaurant inside. Byakuya then gathers everyone to tell them that the Island they are on is Jabberwock Island. Usami appears once again gifting swimwear to the Ultimates, so that they can enjoy themselves. Hajime is still worked up from what is going on but, the other Ultimates are enjoying the swimming. Kazuichi Soda is being attracted and addicted to Sonia Nevermind'', ''Teruteru wishes to put sunscreen on someone, Akane Owari decides to go swimming without a swimming top on, Gundham Tanaka builds a Sand Castle for his Four Dark Devas of Destruction, Hiyoko Saionji, chases crabs to harshly trample them, and Mikan Tsumiki gladly offers to treat anyone who gets hurt. As Nagito, Hajime, and Chiaki watch the Ultimates have the time of their lives, Nagito suggests that they should go swimming too, Chiaki cuts in saying that she can't help but get sleepy at any point in time. As she began to sleep again, Ibuki Mioda wakes her up and gets her to enjoy the swimming. Hajime agrees to go swimming as well. ''(If Chiaki almost drowns by falling asleep, then he'll rescue her) ''While Playing and Swimming, Chiaki wonders if it is OK for her to have fun with the Ultimates and what is going on around her. As Usami gets so happy to see her students have the time of their lives, the sky turns cloudy and black. And an ominous voice appears. Usami realized who it is... None other than Monokuma himself. They all ended up meeting near the Bronze statue at the Park located in the center of the island. Usami then challenges Monokuma for the sake of her students. She attacks him but, he gets her and gives her a huge punch, snapping her staff before she could retrieve it. To put her in despair, Monokuma renamed and remodeled Usami into "Monomi", to resemble much like him, and to be his "younger sister"! After remodeling Monomi, Monokuma announces the new Mutual Killing Game. For the Ultimates to leave the Island, Kill one of their classmates without being found guilty in the class trials. This doesn't change their minds, they all want to fight Monokuma to leave. As they charged at him, He calls out "Come Forth Monobeasts!" The Bronze Statue then turns into a Monobeast, petrifying the Ultimates. One Monobeats demolishes Monomi with it's battling guns. and then depart for the Killing game. Chiaki compares this occurrence to an Action role-playing video game that she played before. "If I failed, everyone but the criminal would die." Byakuya replies that if they're paranoid, they would doubt everything. The chapter ends with Chiaki Nanami's game referencing quote "I can't enjoy getting the bad end. without the good end. But in the real world... All of us should strive for the true end." Chapter 2 The chapter begans with Chiaki re-calling what majorly happened to them from the previous chapter, wanting to stop the killing game from ever happening, Chiaki notices that her cottage has plenty of games for her to play, along with a Galaomega Rug; The things Chiaki would love to collect during her free time. Despite her anticipation, she decide to play the video games for a little bit. At the next day, When a sleepy Chiaki meet up with Hajime and Nagito, They heard a shriek, which reveals to be Mikan who tripped and got her legs tangled from extension cords, crying embarressingly. When Chiaki helps her up, Byakuya holds a meeting at Jabberwock Park. When everyone got there, they noticed a huge object on top of the park's staue, a large bomb with some resemblence to Monokuma as its design. Most of the Ultimates panic with a possiblity of this bomb exploding. but Nagito tries to calm everyone down sayign that if they work together, they can do anything; "with a bond of everyone of them, there can be a great hope that can conquer all despair." Byakuya says that if this bomb was designed to blow up the island, it would've done so a long time ago. He also says that it's impossible to confront the "individual" or rather yet fighting an "unknown group" to these unknown circumstances, in addition, he adds that it's necessary to form a bond with each other, and to have a "leader that commands and holds order". So Buykuya becomes the leader himself to guide everyone to protect them from becoming victims. Some of the classmates commend him for doing this while a few of them shrug off. They then hear a familiar voice, revealing to be Monokuma dragging a tied up Monomi who's suprisingly still alive. Sonia knows that they saw her getting executed, Chiaki thinks that she has some spares, because Monomi said for hself earlier that she was a plush toy, but Monomi detest spares. To push the ultimates into killing, Monokuma represented a motive: The Ultimates forgot how they got to the island, and they're forgetting their memories, other than their talents, because Monomi erased their memories of their lives at Hope's Peak Academy. Hajimete asks Monomi is this is true, but Monomi tells them to not go back to the past, and make a fresh start looking at the future. Chiaki is left flabberghasted at this as Monokuma tells that they'll get their memories back once they start the killing game, The Ultimates are against this, not wanting to commit a murder for reganing lost memories, but Monokuma also tells them that there's a mutal character hidden among them, the one that keeps composure during the murders, the "traitor". Monokuma leaves, still dragging a tied up Monomi. Chiaki and the others are so anxious about this motive, but she and Buyakuya refuse to let a murder happen. At the restraunt next day, as everyone is eating together, Fuyuhiko isn't with them, Kazuichi think that he's plotting to commit a murder because of his talent as a yakuza and his easily-angered, stand-offish and violent behavior to others, but Sonia reminds him to not doubt one of his friends. Then, Buyakuya plans to hold a party that evening, at an old building of the hotel that's around the corner of the remise; the place as favorable as Monokuma can't interfere in there. He invites everyone to the party that'll go on all night long, to prevent anyone from getting killed. He plans to set up the party right now. Nagito agrees, thinking that they'll be able to form a strong bond with each other much more easily. He asks Buyakuya what made him consider hosting the party. Buyakuya replies that only for that evening, It's necessary for all of them to gather in one place. Gundham wonders if there could be some deep hidden undertones to what he's saying; Monomi appears agreeing with Buyakuya's decision; happy to copperate if it means aiming to fortify the unity of everyone. He then hires her to guard the entrance and keep a lookout for Monokuma, but she doesn't feel like doing it alone, thinking that someone would not want to participate. Chaki and Bagito agree with her, wanting to help her guard the entrance, but Buyabuya doesn't care, thinking that there's no solid evidence to whether Monomi should be trusted or not, as to why she and Monnokuma are the reasons their memories were wiped, and a chance that they're working with Monokuma as an acoomplice, leaving Monomi upset. That night, as Monomi guards the entrance, Hajime, Chiaki, and Buyakya are setting up for the party. Buyakya brought duralumin cases to store any items that can be used as murder weapons, and Buyakuya will have one of them out if necessary. Chiaki questions him for the reason to be extra cautious, He says that he wants everyone to enjoy themselves at the party, and he cannot deny the fact that they expect the real reason to be gathering everyone for the sake of observing them. Buyakuya states that his former self was suspicious of others back then, he continued to be suspicious to the point of that he couldn't stop being suspicious; which caused his life to end up as hell for him. Navigation ru:Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubou Daibouken Category:Hope's Peak Series Category:Maintenance: Rename Files